Unspoken (Edited)
by Imaginativegoody2shoes
Summary: Mandark leaves for college leaving Dee Dee often confused and frustrated with her mixed emotions. Dee Dee enters college much like Mandark, but striving to become a journalist and Mandark, a scientist and inventor. Three years later, Mandark comes home for winter vacation reuniting the two friends. However, Dee Dee was always too stubborn for her own good, especially in romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Unspoken**

 **Characters (c) Gennedy Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network**

 **Story (c) Me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)**

 **A/N: Rating for this stroy has been changed to T for teen due to suggestive themes and language.**

* * *

"You don't call much anymore or come onto our group chats...why is that?"

The raven-haired teen's hand hovered midway over the screen of his pad, the phone being held by his shoulder pressing the receiver to his ear. The sounds he could hear was the soft music from his tablet in mix with the soft crickets piercing the crystal clear summer night breeze. No moon was out, so the room was shrouded in complete darkness. Humidity, causing his clothes to stick to his skin due to the inevitable sweltering weather, but his fuzzy mind was much too distracted to pay much heed and also he didn't feel like taking his shirt off like he did most days. Due however to the bright light of his tablet, a mellow of indigo blue filled the dark void allowing enough sight for him to see even without his glasses. "Mandark?" he winced at his friend's voice in his ear. He quickly shut his tablet off. "I'm still here," he muttered voice thick with exhaustion and forced a genuine smile. However, he only felt his cheek twitch in response. Dee Dee was heard giggling. That bubbly sound that emitted past her lips could just send him to heaven and back. "I was scared you hung up."

Mandark didn't reply to this. He laid his tablet to the opposite end of his mattress and lowered himself onto the bed, head slamming into his pillow. He heard his pet duck squeak near his ear startled. Ducky waddled over and snuggled herself into the crook of his neck the light of her yellow feathers brushing his skin. This gave him little comfort when she did and his smile became much softer and less forced.

"So, how come you don't call me anymore or come onto our group chats?" Dee Dee asked once more. Mandark felt his breath caught. When was the last time he did call her? Since they were twelve they always stood up all night talking to each other, sometimes him staying up longer until she fell asleep first, phone still in hand. Sometimes the conversations were meaningless, and other times they were meaningful, but every word-every syllable-meant the world to him. She told him everything there ever was and vice versa with him. Hell, she even shared her dating stories with him, which most of them made him laugh until he was crying. It eased the sting of jealousy that crippled his heart knowing somebody else dated his crush.

And as sinister as it sounded, Mandark was glad those dates ended in persevere. He could not help but snicker knowing none of those guys were perfect for Dee Dee and, not to even mention, Dee Dee was willing to go to his shoulder to cry her trail of heartbreaks.

But those days seemed to have end towards their senior year. They tried everything they could to stay in contact. Dee Dee even made them both a chat room in one of her social media she introduced Mandark to (Mandark hardly ever used his social media) and took the initiative to make him an account and she so happened to name him "Monarch of Darkness'. He couldn't stop laughing for days when he saw she used his childhood name. It proved sufficient in the long run. He could text her easily then and more so often even in during class.

But only until the end of their senior year.

After their graduation, Mandark had begun to pull away. What for? He honestly could not answer himself, but he was surprised that Dee Dee noticed.

Dee Dee had always been part of the popular crowd. She was the head captain of the cheerleader's team back in high school and their elementary school in her seventh-grade year. That was how their friendship grew. He was in photography club at that time-for high school credit-when he was suddenly chosen to take pictures of the cheerleader squad and it just so happened to be her, her two friends, Mee Mee and Lee Lee, Merriweather, and several others. Dee Dee, of course, helped him out to take the photos (as it turned out, she was much better at taking photos than him while he was excellent at editing them) as well as process them all. In during their walk home, they both got to know each other better. It was small talk really.

...Well, Dee Dee did most of the talking. She blabbered about some boy band, a crush of her's that was just so 'dreamy' while Mandark sat there, red-faced and stuttering like a buffoonery love-struck fool. Dee Dee was the only girl that could make him melt into a puddle. Only her.

That was the day she considered him as her friend and later through the years transitioned to her best friend.

Dee Dee had many friends, that much was true, but for some reason, she chose him to grow closest to. She chose him to blather out her worries and anxieties. She chose him to be her _best friend_. Didn't he already mention that before? He was surprised especially when both Mee Mee and Lee Lee mentioned this, often making fun of them both about it. Never once did Dee Dee deny it, though. He had somehow gotten close to them much to his dismay as well but grew more intimate with Dee Dee.

He didn't know what changed between them other than that he still loved her.

Even the words itself made him wince. Being so close to her had only hurt more than a knife itself. It was like he was taking a stab to the chest when he stood next to her.

He had always had a crush on her, it was always obvious. He even expressed this to the entire world when he was eleven. Mandark almost laughed at the memory. He certainly was a little creep, that much he had to admit, but by the time he turned twelve, he was somehow concealed this from her. Whether she noticed or not, he was never sure, but she never mentioned it either. Somewhere deep inside him, he hoped that she would, but her silence on the subject only confirmed his answers. After a while, he had almost forgotten his feelings for her by their freshman year. By then, they were the typical inseparable friends. The same tradition went for their sophomore and junior year. There was never once a day when they stopped talking. Even with petty arguments.

It was everything Mandark ever dreamed of! He even had to pinch himself a couple of time to make sure he wasn't just dreaming their friendship.

But by the time their senior year came, Mandark felt himself not being able to smile around her anymore. It wasn't because their friendship was growing stale, no. It was still as new as ever, but something was missing. A certain void that could never be filled.

While he loved their new profound friendship, he couldn't help but wish for more. He still longed to have his golden-haired angel to himself. It just wasn't enough to only have her as his friend.

But he could never tell her this. He never dreamed there would come a day when he was afraid their current relationship would be ruined if he told her this. All sorts of scenarios flooded his mind: What if she hated him? What if she stopped talking to him? What if it went back to when they were little and all he ever was a perverted stalker that just admired her from afar?

Mandark chewed on the inside of his cheek. He couldn't bring himself to do such a feat. He would only hurt her more than himself.

He found himself regretting their friendship. At least, if he had never allowed the blonde to become close to him emotionally, it would just like back then. When he was just a mere love-stricken eleven-year-old. It would have taken away the pain and discomfort.

"Helloooo? Earth to Mandark? Are you still there?" A feminine voice tore through his thoughts. Mandark shook himself back. "Er, s-sorry, Dee," he mumbled. Dee Dee giggled. "You still haven't answered my question," she sighed. Mandark smiled wearily. "What was it again?"

Dee Dee had only laughed in response. "Jeez you're more spacey than I am," she said. Mandark chuckled lightly. "Sorry," he apologized. Dee Dee waved it off. "Ah, it's fine. I always do it to you anyway. So...how come you don't call me or come onto our group chats? I...I've been missing you lately..."

Her tone was unreadable. Almost inaudible as she mumbled the last part. Despite himself, Mandark felt his face light up and his chest tighten having heard her words. Did she really say she missed him? Well, it's not like she has not ever told him those words but this...this was different. He took in a deep breath and felt his duck shift closer against him. "I've been packing." It wasn't a complete lie. Yet another excuse, but not a lie. No matter what, though, he still felt guilt. A week or so ago, Mandark had gotten a letter in the mail. It was his sister who grabbed the envelope and rushed inside the house. Her violet eyes were uncharacteristically wide, a large grin plastered on her face as she declared, "you are outta here, you sonuvabitch!" It was an acceptance letter to a university of mathematics and science in California. Mandark never told Dee Dee about the news seeing as it was no big deal.

Though, that was just an excuse to avoid her more. A pang of guilt stabbed at his chest. He knew he couldn't lie to her much longer. She would notice if he disappeared on her without a word. Not only that, that was just cruel. He was evil, but not cruel to the point of breaking one's heart.

Believe it or not, Mandark was more a lover rather than a fighter.

...Or perhaps that's just another excuse to mask his cowardice.

Dee Dee went still. "Packing?" she echoed. Her tone was still unreadable, but Mandark heard the confusion in her words. Mandark sat up in his bed. He was careful to set Ducky back onto his pillow. "Yeah." He lifted himself off his bed and walked over to his desk where he picked up the envelope. His full name and home address and city posted the white paper along with a stamp on the corner. He began opening it and pulled out a slip of paper. The title read 'Standford University'. He coughed, throat dry when he spoke, "It's in California." A beat. "I got accepted to a university."

Dee Dee grew eerily quiet. "California?" she breathed into the receiver. She almost sounded out of breath.

"In California," he repeated confirming her query. Dee Dee was silent. Mandark continued, "I got the acceptance letter a week ago. I'm leaving in three days." He waited several minutes for his friend's reply. His hand cramped as his grip tightened on the phone. "Dee?" he finally quipped. Dee Dee's voice shook, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Mandark grimaced at the hurt in her words. "I didn't know how to," he answered as truthfully as he could. He blubbered, "I'm really sorry-!"

"It's fine."

Mandark closed his mouth. What had he done?

"Hey, uh...Mandark I really"-a trembling inhale-"...I need to go. I'll talk to you later."

Panic gripped at him. "Dee Dee I-" Yep. He should have told her instead of being a damn coward.

"Mandark...it's fine okay. Really. I'm happy for you." He could imagine her sad smile. God, it hurt. "I'll talk to you later...if you want, I can drop you off so we can say goodbye?"

Mandark had stopped breathing. It was almost as if time had ceased to exist. He could only watch the depth shadows of his feet on the red carpet, eyes wide and unblinking. _I should have just told her how I felt…_ "Yeah. Okay."

Dee Dee hummed. "Bye, Mandark."

A click was heard.

Mandark only kept the phone glued to his ear, body unmoving. He felt rigid from head to toe. An ice sharp stab of anxiety periced his chest causing him to gasp out from the pain. His legs felt weak almost like jello. He forced himself to his bed falling backward on the mattress. He shut his eyes tightly, mentally cursing himself for being the biggest moron that was ever born. His arms leaned back, phone still gripped in his clutches. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_ He cursed body only growing weaker. If only he could melt into a puddle right now and disappear. No one would notice anyway if he did. Well, except his sister, but she would be quite indifferent in the situation, jokes aside.

 _"...I love you,"_ he voiced his thoughts which only made him laugh bitterly at the crude joke.

o-OO-o

Dee Dee only stared at her phone, eyes wide and unblinking. The knuckles in her hands turned a deathly white gripping tightly at her cell as if her life depended on singular mobile itself. Her legs were up to her chest, lips pressed against her knees and she wrapped herself in her oversized pink sweater. Her chest ached and her body jumped, his words still roaming around the walls of her mind.

 _I'm leaving in three days._

Only three days? That wasn't enough time for her! Why didn't he tell her sooner? She knew they were drifting apart, but she would have liked to think he would tell her something as important as this!

Why didn't he tell her? Did she do something wrong to him? She tried to think back. Everything had seemed so fine. Everything was normal, almost as normal as it could get. He never seemed upset. They always laughed together. They always...

Dee Dee leaned her back against the wall in her bean bag chair in exhaustion, eyes dragging. Her head tilted back as she threw back her arms, phone still in her hands. She had never felt more alone than now. Everyone else had seemed to already know what they were doing in their lives, Mandark included. He got accepted into a university and in California!

"That's so far…" Dee Dee heard herself mutter to no one. She dropped her arms into her lap and lowered her legs. She was slowly losing everyone. First, it was Mee Mee and Lee Lee.

And now, before her very eyes, it was Mandark. One of the many people that she relied on. It was only a matter of time too before she lost either Dexter or Lalavava in the game. Dee Dee sighed sadly. She wished she could go back into the past. She wished she could go back before everyone left her. She knew it was selfish of her to think in such a way, but she couldn't help it. Everything was changing too fast her, she couldn't even comprehend any of it. A sudden squeak peeked from her lips making her heart leap. She felt her whole world changing. Her friends were changing. Her life was changing in one pace.

The only one who was not was Dee Dee herself. This sent a pang of anxiety through her.

Her vision blurred as warm tears formed into the corners of her eyes. She dropped her phone onto her pink carpet and pressed the palms of her hands against her eyes closing them tightly to keep the clear crystals from slipping past her eyelashes. Her throat constricted as she opened her mouth and tried to force back a sob only choke out. That dumb moron! He promised her he wouldn't leave her. Not for anything! They even made a pact when they were smaller. For god's sake they pinkie swore!

Dee Dee swallowed back her tears. She groaned in her throat and slid her hands down to cover her mouth large fat tears still running loose. She was being stupid as usual. It wasn't Mandark's fault. He deserves the opportunity. If it was her, she knew Mandark would congratulate her. Even give her something extravagant for her. She was selfish. Greedy. Needy. Possessive. And it was wrong. With a huff, the seventeen-year-old stood up from her seat and sauntered to her bed. She plopped herself onto the canvas curling into a ball and gripping her pillow to her tight chest.

And what's worse, she had to go and fall for him.

Dee Dee scoffed tasting a bitter taste in her mouth and stuffed her face into her pillow. Of all things to do she chose to fall in love (if that was the right word choice in the matter. She was still uneasy about the situation) and at the worst possible time there was and with the one nerd she always rejected. She truly was stupid like her brother said. She was a complete idiot.

She didn't know when she started to have feelings for the boy, or why she was so suddenly. He was always still that creepy eleven year old. He was still the nerd that roamed the halls, hearts practically flying behind him. She never expected to get so close to him, and if she did, she certainly did not expect to...well, like him-like him! Dee Dee pulled her head away. She had never felt more depressed in her entire life. Hot, fresh tears trailed down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them off, trying to stop them as she shut her eyes tightly. Only more had seeped from her eyelashes. She quickly tried to wipe them away with her sleeves.

She couldn't just cut their special bond they grew together. She still recalled that day when he was taking pictures of the cheerleaders. He was still a scrawny little nerd even at the age of twelve. Frozen by her sight, cheeks flared and hands fumbling with the camera in his hands as his entire demeanor shook. He considered himself lucky that Dee Dee was there to help him (which probably made the situation more embarrassing as she guessed). That day was when their friendship blossomed.

She also knew about his crush on her. She aways wondered why as the years went on did he never say anything? Sure, throughout various holidays he gave her small gifts like cards, a stuffed animal or two, but it was only a friendly gesture. She almost felt forgotten Did he outgrow his silly crush on her? Did he give up? Was he wanting to cut her out of her life like some broken string?

Maybe all of those reasons?

Dee Dee shook her head.

Or maybe he was just growing up, she decided. That's it. Maybe he was maturing, rady to move on his life while she only remained in her bedroom in her former shell. Dee Dee sighed. What became to all of this? What was the cause of it? Who was the cause of it?

 _If you want I can drop you off and we can say goodbye?_

A knot formed in the pit of her stomach and her blue eyes widened. Was that even a good idea? She would break if she saw him and she knew she would. He had been her best friend for over five years now, how could she not? Dee Dee lifted herself up, arms trembling as she pushed herself up, and went over to her window. She then pulled the curtains behind, taking a peek at her friend's house. Another trembling sigh managed from her parted lips and she brushed loose strands of her blonde hair behind her ear. She knew she could not back down from her word. It was bad enough he was leaving in three days, she did not want to stray any fresh wounds on their current relationship.

The young blonde closed the curtains once more and headed back to her bed where she finally let herself sob until she fell asleep.

o-OO-o

"Susan, sweetie, are you all packed?" Oceanbird asked from upstairs. As usual, the woman's voice was soft, almost an inaudible whisper like chimes, but she was loud enough for hre son to have heard her prescence. Mandark sighed as he sunk in his seat on the couch at his name. "It's Mandark, Oceanbird!" he barked back, "and yes I am."

The sound of bare feet ghosted the stairs and Mandark turned up his head to see his mother. Her berry hair was pulled into a side ponytail that morning, curls gracing the small of her shoulders along with her familair blue flower dress that reached her thighs. She was small, much like her youngest daughter's height who was only merely four foot and nine inches tall. She blinked smiling at the man, long eyelashes batting. "Is she coming?" she asked. Mandark tore his gaze away. After both his and Dee Dee conversation three days before, they had not talked to one another. He took the initiative to text her first and even called her, but she never responded back much to his diappointment. Only one though occured in his head as the realization dawned upon him: he had fucked up big time. Mandark shook his head. He knew he should have just kept his mouth shut and go to the university without telling her, but he was afraid this would hurt her more. "I don't think so," he breathed through his nose. Oceanbird gave her son a sad smile and approached him. She sat down next to him, brushing at her blue dress. "I'm sorry, love," she muttered. She reached over and patted his hand. "All bonds have to wither like a flower before it can Blossom once more into something more beautiful."

Mandark cracked open an eye at the berry haired woman. "I literally have no idea what you just said," he laughed as did his mother. "Just give it time," Oceanbird muttered, "she'll come back. You will see."

Mandark's smile dropped. "If you sure," he grumbled. He highly doubted their friendship could be rekindled. No matter how small the situation was, it still felt as if it had left a dent in him. He heard his mother humming softly and he looked up to her already standing. "She will, Susan," she sighed, "That's a good thing about friends. You can always come back...that is if the other is willing to."

Mandark grinned tightly. "Thanks, Oceanbird. And again, it's Mandark." Oceanbird nodded. "Right," she giggled. She offered her son again hand. "Come on, I'll drop you off. I want to tell my love child his last goodbyes before he leaves."

Mandark warily observed his mother's outstretched hand. With a small gulp, he reached up and grabbed the woman's hand and allowed himself to be pulled up by her.

Oceanbird sent him a warm grin before asking, "Oh! Did you tell your sister goodbye?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if she heard me. She was still asleep when I went in there." Mandark answered. He bent down to pick up his back and slugged it over his shoulder. Oceanbird nodded and slipped on her sandals and reached for her van's keys on the nightstand next to the door. "Well, I'm sure she heard you. Anyway, let's get going."

Mandark gave a simple nod and followed his mother out. He stepped down the porch and turned slightly to his mother to find that she did not lock the door to their house. Mandark sighed. His parents never locked the door. He was surprised they had yet to get robbed after all these years. With a shake of his head, the raven-haired teen trudged through the tall grass and to the van. Seriously. Someone has got to mow the lawn. "Did you already put everything in here?" He heard his mother question him as he opened the door. He tried not to curse at the fact. "Yeah, I did," he brashly answered. His mother was not perturbed by his tone. "Alrighty, let's get a move on then if-"

"Wait!"

Their heads whipped towards the cry, Mandark cocking one eyebrow and his mother watching with a start.

A flash of blonde was seen tripping several times balancing themselves with flailing arms and heavy pants when they stopped in front of the two Astronomonovs and leaned forward. The girl placed her hands on her knees, back rising up and down as she breathed heavily. "Dee Dee?" Mandark's voice cracked and he quickly ran over to the girl's aid. Mandark froze as Dee Dee lifted her chin towards the boy with owlish eyes. Mandark frowned softly at the sight. "Are you okay?" He asked. His mother was heard trudging behind them.

Dee Dee was practically the crown of exhaustion at that moment. Her blonde hair was a disheveled mess, obvious that she did not have the time to brush her hair. An oversized loose sweater hung around her figure, her light purple strapped pajama shirt revealed on her one bare shoulder, a matching pair of pants and winter boots-which was ironic considering it was the middle of August- to complete the look. Her cheeks were flushed, a harsh rouge spread across her pale skin. Dark circles colored her eyes announcing the horrible amount of sleep she got either three days ago or a night ago. At the very least, she had the decency to put on lip gloss. Mandark tried to ignore the fact as he observed her worringly.

"I-I'm sorry," the blonde apologized hastily. "I overslept and had to get changed and I didn't have time and-"

"I-its okay," Mandark rose up his hand to stop her. "At least you took the effort to come."

Dee Dee only nodded softly and brushed a tangle of her hair behind her ear. "Yeah," her voice was soft, softer than usual. It was more of a miserable mumble. Mandark remained silent for a long time, racking his brain to say something-anything to the girl. He internally sighed.

He had nothing.

"Uh, would you like a ride with us? So you can help him with his bags and tell him goodbye?" Oceanbird asked stepping up to the two teens. At that point, Mandark did not know whether to loathe his mother even more, or thank god that she saved him from the tension that fueled the atmosphere. Dee Dee seemed blank at the question. Her eyes were round, the white area surrounding the iris shining under the light of the dawn's light. "Uhm...I was going to-to drive him to the airport myself," Dee Dee admitted. She then jolt with a start and turned to Mandark. "I-if that's okay with you…" She pulled at her hair. Mandark took a few seconds to reply when he smiled warmly at her. Maybe this was a sign that he didn't exactly ruin their friendship. "You did promise," he shrugged, chuckling. He noted Dee Dee's already torched cheeks turning an even brighter red. Dee Dee smiled shrewdly. "Okay." She spun on her heels and walked back to her own house. Mandark snorted silently at her. "Hey," he called out. Dee Dee stopped.

Mandark laughed. "Aren't you going to help me with the bags?' He gestured to the van.

Dee Dee's eyes went from his to Mandark's mother, and the family's minivan and went back to his. She only grinned wickedly at him, something she had not done for three days, and said, "it's your stuff. I wouldn't want to touch it...especially when I accidentally grabbed your underwear that one day."

Dee Dee giggled at his slack-jawed expression. His face and ears and arms were as red as a tomato itself.

And it grew worse when his mother giggled at the news too."That's why I told you not to you not to touch my stuff!" Mandark scolded earning more laughter.

o-OO-o

A shriek penetrated the peaceful air as a small green car flew forward to an abrupt stop. Other squeals, this time from two teens, pticked the noise, the raven-haired teen pulling forward and smashing his hand over the hoverboard. Dee Dee cried out when she saw her friend swing forward. Her hands shot up in defense. "I-I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed, "I-I didn't mean to-!"

"It's fine," groaned Mandark rubbing his forehead which was now painted with a large red mark. Dee Dee remained utterly still, breath still and eyes wide. Mandark continued rubbing his forehead before trying to cover his new bruise with his bangs using the mirror in the car (though they barely touched his eyes). With a sigh, he began to clamber out. Dee Dee followed his pursuit and hastily unbuckled her belt, shoved the door open and leaped out before slamming the door. She neared him, almost breathless. Mandark eyed her, a curious eyebrow raised as he opened the back trunk and gathered his belongings. The two companions were quiet before Mandak decided to speak up, "I'm sorry about, uh…" Mandark cleared his throat awkwardly, "three nights ago," he finished. Dee Dee leaned in and reached for another one of his bags. "What for?" She mumbled and Mandark heard the bitter note in her tone. "How I didn't tell you I got accepted into university in the first place."

Dee Dee grinned tightly. "I said it was fine," she replied. Mandark shook his head. "No, it wasn't," he argued. "I mean, if it were you, would you tell me?"

Dee Dee seemed to pause, pondering her friend's query. "M-maybe," she murmured. She silently pulled out a suitcase of his before closing the trunk and turning to him. "But also you seemed under a lot of stress so it made sense that..." her voice faltered here as she turned her gaze away. Dee Dee shook her head. "Nevermind. Let's just get you ready," she grinned at him.

Mandark could only nod. Maybe letting it go was for the best. "Alright." Grabbing for the last bag, they headed to the airport, silence still brooding between them. After getting his bags checked and more, they finally made their way over to the gate where they sat in the chair, facing away from each other.

Mandark growled under his breath. Why was this so awkward for them? He was just leaving for college. It's not like he was moving, he was going to come back. So why? Mandark took a quick glance to find Dee Dee watching him carefully. Mandark turned his eyes away and scratched at his ear. Dee Dee continued to stare at him before turning her own gaze. "I'm sorry," she suddenly muttered.

Mandark bristled. "F-for what?"

"I'm just making things weird."

Mandark jumped and waved his hands. "N-no you're not!" he protested, "it's actually me who is making things...weird."

"...Yeah, you kind of are."

They met each other's gaze with a small grin. Mandark chuckled. "Thanks," he rolled his eyes. Dee Dee giggled until her smile dropped. "How often will you visit?" she asked after a long pause. Mandark played with his bag's strap. "I...holidays mainly. It's not like I can keep coming back and forth. Too much money," he added a lame laugh at his last words. Dee Dee nodded. "Okay." The silence seemed to take over their conversation once more. Dee Dee hugging her arms and Mandark playing with his bag and fingers and leg bouncing nervously.

"Dee Dee," Mandark started slowly not meeting her eye.

Dee Dee did not turn to his voice. "What?"

Mandark hesitated, "how do you feel about me? Truthfully."

Dee Dee bit her bottom lip. Her voice quivered when she spoke, lips sprouting into a shaky smile, "well I-I-you're a cool friend a-and listened well and a little weird sometimes which is interesting and-"

"Dee Dee..." Mandark's hissed testingly.

Dee Dee refused to meet his eyes. "I...I like you M.D.," she swallowed thickly, "yeah, I have Lee Lee and Mee Mee but I felt closer to you...you always listened to my weird anxieties and never judged or laughed at me...You're my best friend."

"And nothing more?"

Dee Dee did not answer for several seconds. "No." She cringed. Mandark turned away. "Okay," was all he could muster.

Another awkward silence.

Mandark felt himself sigh as he rubbed the back of his neck. At the least, he was hoping at the least she would sob and leap into his arms declaring her true love for him. Maybe adding a passionate kiss in the middle of it, but that was just a fantasy dream. Just only, merely a dream shattered from a thrown stone into a window.

The overhead spoke catching the attention of both Mandark and Dee Dee. It announced Mandark's flight and the man drew in a deep inhale and exhale. Both Mandark and Dee Dee exchanged gazes. Mandark grinned wearily. "Guess thats me," he sang awkwardly. Dee Dee nodded meeting his toothy grin. Standing, Mandark began to collect his things, Dee Dee helping before the walked over to the gate and she handed him the rest of his belongings. Mandark reached into his pocket for his tickets, but turned to Dee Dee. Minutes seemed to have gone by as they stared at each other. Dee Dee walked up closer to the boy and hugged him tightly, Mandark hugging back in response. Dee Dee finally forced herself to pull away. She sent him a warm grin. "Call me?" she whispered.

Mandark nodded without hesitation. "Yeah," he smiled.

With a small turn, Mandark began walking over to the gate. Each step was slow and agonizing for the two. Mandark just wished Dee Dee would say something to him. Anything. Anything at this point to keep him slightly sane.

Dee Dee watched before she yelled, "Mandark!"

Mandark stopped. His heart thundered, mouth parted his attention her for the last time.

Dee Dee froze.

"I-"

 _Just tell him. Just tell him and get it over with._

Dee Dee licked her dry lips and with a wobbly smile and tearfully cried, "Good luck!"

 _You're gonna regret this,_ her thoughts echoed. Mandark looked at her. Disappointed flickered into his violet ireses before he forced a smile and gave a small wave. With that, he gave his ticket to the woman and was gone. It was here that Dee Dee allowed herself to leave wiping at her eyes as did Mandark himself.

* * *

 **A/N: Chapter One has been edited! ...I miss writing for these dorks XDDDDDD This is a deedark one-shot by the way, but I might add a part two. Depends on if anyone wants to see what happens lol. A perfect way to come back into a fandom that has...died. Kind of? Not sure, it been almost two years lol. Enjoy :3 P.S. I apologize if they sounded OOC or the ending sounds rushed. It has been a while since I have written a Deedark story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unspoken CHAPTER TWO**

 **Characters (c) Gennedy Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network**

 **Story (c) Me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)**

* * *

Her heartbeats pounded heavily in her ribcage as her body shifted in the chair. The young college blonde watched the other silently, growing anxious each time the professor's brow shifted upward then downwards. His hand hid his pursed mouth, blocking out which she prayed was probably a genuine grin as his other hand held her article she wrote. Dee Dee felt herself gnaw on her bottom lip in anticipation. _Ugh_ , god why could he not give some sort of reaction? Even a groan in disgust perhaps, or even chuckle lightly. Just something to ease her mind!

Suddenly the train of her swirling thoughts was ripped away when the man laid the paper down neatly, and quietly on the desk and intertwined his fingers together under his chin. He only stared at her blankly behind his thin glasses. Dee Dee froze, sucking in her breath and holding the air in her lungs. "W-what do you...?" she spoke up, exhaling as she did before her words faltered realizing she would come off as ignorant and rude if she asked what did he think of her article. So she pressed her lips together into a thin line to keep silent.

Finally, he spoke after what felt like an eternity, "I like it."

Dee Dee blew out a puff of air. "Really, Mr. Reeves?" she asked grinning weakly. Boy, what a relief! The young blonde then frowned. "Why do you look so...disappointed, then?" The man blinked at her still deadpanned. "What do you mean? This is my happy face. I approve of your article." He inclined his chin at her questioningly. Dee Dee laughed nervously recoiling. "R-right." She cleared her throat. "So-!"

"It was good, Dee Dee. I really liked it. I can tell you are really creative when it comes to words. Other than expressing yourself through dancing, you also can use words to your advantage. It was different from what others do which is always generic and disinteresting. But you took it to a new level. Overstepped most boundaries." Mr. Reeves sent her a satisfied grin handing her paper back. "I look forward to what else you write."

Dee Dee felt her heart almost burst with joy. This was the best news she had heard all year! With her failing a few of her classes-or watching money fly out the window as her father put it ever so blatantly-this had really brought light to her blue eyes. Dee Dee suddenly stood up and knocked her chair over in the process. "Yes! Of course!" she practically squealed. She then giggled bashfully and covered her mouth with her hand glancing at her seat. "Oopsies, hehe," she muttered cheeks red but turned back towards her professor. "But yes, I have so many ideas-!"

"So, I would expect another article by say Friday? Perhaps a few days before winter break ends? Pick whatever story you like. We prefer a personal kind of story. Either it be about you or about anyone, maybe some sort of life lesson...Whatever is fine as long as it is based on a true event. Just make sure it is as good as this." Mr. Reeves gestured to the woman's papers that were held tightly in her grasp. Dee Dee's face brightened. "Wait, for real?" she gasped. Mr. Reeves nodded and stood up from his seat. Gathering his things, he placed his papers inside his suitcase before closing it. He cleared his throat, adjusting his collar before grabbing the handle of his case and held out his other free hand to Dee Dee. "I expect great things from you!" He exclaimed with a lopsided grin.

The excitement that overwhelmed Dee Dee was uncanny She couldn't even see straight! Dee Dee softly shook her head, breaking from her feverish reverie and she shakily grabbed his hand. This was so much better when she got the lead role in the winter dance that was coming in a few months. "Y-yeah!" Was all she could muster. Her cheeks hurt from how much she was smiling. Releasing the man, Dee Dee watched as her professor walked out of the classroom bidding her farewell. As soon as he left and the door was closed, Dee Dee allowed herself to scream loudly and did a victory dance.

Finally! She had worked so hard to get this opportunity. It was probably the hardest she had ever worked. Two years ago, Dee Dee had entered a small university of Huber. More like a community college, but she was a bit embarrassed to admit such a thing. Even her father disapproved of the college choice, but thankfully she had him wrapped around her finger. Also she had help from her overly supportive mother.

Just wait until he hears that his little princess got a high opportunity anyone could ask for, Dee Dee thought with a wild giggle. Dee Dee had quickly gathered her things and skipped out of the classroom humming happily to herself. She didn't mind the odd glances the other students sent her. She was too lost in her own little world to even notice and if she even did, she could care less.

Dee Dee had always been a bit of a poet when she was a young girl. Since the age of eleven, Dee Dee had taken a liking to poems. Of course, at that age, she wrote about ponies, and rainbows, and other girly things (she was never sure whether to be completely embarrassed or squeal at how adorable she was at that age), but gradually her poems grew deeper as she grew older. She always noticed a pattern in them; either they were of her anxieties she felt or romance. Most of the time, they were romantic.

After a while when she entered college, she began learning to expand her writing skills by taking creative writing. This was her third year in the class as well and she honestly could not wait until next year. Instead of writing poems, she started with short stories. Now she was writing articles and for the college's newspaper.

Dee Dee felt the corners of her mouth lifting once again as Mr. Reeves compliment echoed in the walls of her mind. She couldn't believe it. He actually liked her article! And enough to actually let her get another article in the newspaper?! "This is so great!" Dee Dee hollered leaping in the air. Of course, in the process, she bumped into a boy and his girlfriend. She only met their glares with a soft giggle and a soft "sorry!" before trotting off from them.

Ducking past a few more scattered people, Dee Dee jumped out from the double doors of the college and down the porch where she leaped off the last step and twirled as she walked down the snow-covered cement. Laughter was directed at her, but she did not care. She was too happy to even blush! She was greeted with the winter's strong breeze, the wind pulling at her blonde locks. The snow-covered ground covered the entire ground, large white patches covering the once green grass and naked trees that writhed from the harsh weather that approached. The white icy clouds crunched beneath the soles of her fuzzy boots as she wandered around the yard never minding the freezing wonderland like she normally would.

Dee Dee eyes wandered the schoolyard as she approached it. A large arch stood in front of her and in the center a large wooden circular table with matching chairs surrounding it. She turned to her left approaching a small group that had two girls and a young boy where she giggled wildly and wrapped her arms around one of them. "Hi!" She obnoxiously sang in their ear. The girl that she wrapped her arms gasped in shock stumbling forward. Her head turned slightly to look over at the girl before her violet eyes turned into a deep glare. Her black raven like hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and glasses upon her nose. She wore a dark sweater and jeans and sneakers and was three inches smaller than Dee Dee.

Lalavava-her real name Olga Astronomonov-growled. "I told you to stop doing that," the girl hissed nudging Dee Dee away with a sharp jab of her elbow. The other two around her chortled breathlessly in amusement. The other girl with them waved the man off before walking off from the three. Dee Dee heard the man murmur the name 'Janet'. Dee Dee only pulled away and, dusting at her pink lace dress and white sweater, she beamed. "Sorry!" She giggled. "I was so glad to see you out here, Lala! I figured you would be long gone by now." Lalavava rolled her eyes. "Had to finish a project," she sighed tiredly waving her hand dismissively at the woman. The raven-haired girl turned back. "I'll see you tomorrow, Beau-Tie?" she droned to a young boy with green eyes, and a green hoodie, and was several inches taller than her. Their major height difference was probably the cutest thing Dee Dee had ever seen. The boy could just scoop the other girl up in his arms! "Yeah," Beau replied happily bending down and pecking her lips. "I'll pick you up tomorrow." Lalavava only waved the man off before turning towards Dee Dee with a snarl. "Well, aren't we chipper today?" She groaned adjusting her bag's strap on her shoulder and walking off. "It makes me disgusted." Dee Dee only followed her in pursuit ignoring her snarky remark. Dee Dee squealed and without hesitation told the young woman about the events of that afternoon. She explained what her professor had told her and the monotoned, but pleased praise he gave her. "The only thing is," Dee Dee finished with a final sigh. How long had she been holding her breath? "He didn't exactly give me a prompt. He told me to just write whatever. Just make it as great. And I have to have it turned in a few days before winter break ends."

"And? Didn't you say you had ideas?"

"I was kind of in the moment."

Lalavava rolled her eyes. "Just write whatever then," she waved at her. "What was this article about that your professor read?"

Dee Dee shrugged. "College life," she muttered. "I don't know really. I just wrote about this girl from this party last week-rememeber the one where we went to the club with?"

"You mean the skank Brittany and her gyrating boyfriend Daryl?" Bloviated the raven haired woman. "Yep, thats her!" Dee Dee preened proudly. "Anyway, I just wrote about that/ Ya know, when she kept ranting about it and her boyfriend. So, I wrote about it as...some kind of lesson maybe? I also asked another person who doesn't go to parties. I guess it was more like a research. Hehe, I don't know! I just let it flow, honestly."

Lalavava blinked. "...Okay? Well, uhh-just write something candid. Ya know, truthful. Everyone wants the truth. Maybe not necessarily about Brit and her dumbass boyfriend. Find something with deeper meaning."

Dee Dee pondered on her friend's words for a few seconds and shrugged. "I can maybe do something like that," she mused airily. Lalavava watched the woman with an raised eyebrow and only shook her head in response. "Just a suggestion," she replied.

The two were silent as they neared the parking lot, Dee Dee humming softly and Lalavava trying hard not to snap at the bubbly blonde haired woman. When they arrived at Dee Dee's car, Lalavava reached out for the woman jerking her back rather harshly. "H-hey!" Dee Dee only hollered. Lalavava's clipping voice interjected, "give me your keys. I'm driving." Dee Dee only gaped, jaw dropping and blue eyes wide. "What?! No, it's my car!" She exclaimed protesting. "Which you almost crashed however many times now? I don't need to get into a wreck because of your flippant personality. Now give me your keys." Dee Dee pouted, puckering her lower lip before she dug into her bag with a huff. With a docile hand, she handed Lalavava her keys only to tightly cross her arms over her chest. Lalavava smirked, mouthing "thank you" and trotting off. She quickly unlocked the car and jumped into the driver's seat while Dee Dee crawled into the passenger seat. "This isn't fair," the blonde whined. "Yeah, neither is having your car flipped over or somethin'," was Lalavava's response. The raven-haired woman fastened her seatbelt and waited for Dee Dee before placing the keys in the ignition and turning the car on.

Dee Dee giggled silently as she watched the woman who had to slightly raise her seat. "You're so cute, Lala," she cooed. "Beau's so lucky!" Lalavava only felt her face lit up. "God, don't make it weird," she gruffed turning in her seat to back out the car and drove off towards their neighborhood. "Hey, by the way," Lalavava started after a short pause, "I'm going to be picking my brother on saturday-a day after christmas break begins- so, if you want to come with, you can."

Dee Dee did not reply, rather her expression ambivalent at the piece of news. She forgot her brother Mandark-Or more known as Susan Astronomonov-was coming home for the holidays. "Yeah?" Dee Dee replied softly leaning forward in her seat and turning the radio on to some pop channel. She kept the sound at a minimum level, however. How long has it been since she last seen the man? It had been a couple of years. Three years at the most. She didn't even bother to text him a year after he left and it wasn't like he put in any effort. Well, he tried to text her, even call her, but the woman stopped answering his calls. She honestly had given up, and by then she got accepted to Huber's community college, so she never bothered and she figured he was busy most of the time. Dee Dee planted a hand on her cheek. She couldn't help but wonder if he still thought about her. His crush on her was so obvious that it hurt. Although, he hardly ever got asked out-other than Soyen Chen but always played it off as a joke-so it was possible he still ran through her mind. He did with her's but that Dee Dee would admit this. She would die of embarrassment! And no doubt her two best friends Mee Mee and Lee Lee would tease her about him. "I'll pass. I have work tonight, anyway," she said after a long pause. Lalavava glanced at her for a split second. "Alright," she shrugged. "Makes my life easier."

Dee Dee made a face at the woman and turned her gaze away and out the window blowing out air.

It wasn't long before Lalavava stopped in Dee Dee's driveway. Turning and pulling the keys out, Lalavava tossed them at the girl before pointing a finger at her. "Make sure to lock your car doors this time," she scolded. Dee Dee rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know. Thanks mom," she groaned but grinned to show she was merely jesting. Lalavava only opened the door and jumped out just as Dee Dee did. "Later, Bubbles," the girl called out walking across the street. Dee Dee waved her off. Pressing the lock button and making sure the doors were locked, the young blonde stepped up onto the porch humming softly before unlocking the door and stepping inside. "Mom, I'm home!" She called closing the door behind her.

She was only answered in silence. Dee Dee huffed, puffing out her cheeks. She sauntered further inside and into the living room where she tossed her bag onto the sofa and plopped herself on the couch.

Now what? Her mother was probably out grocery shopping and her father at work. The young woman glanced over at the clock above the fireplace. Damn. And it was only two in the afternoon. She had about three hours left before she headed to work (it wasn't a lie). Dee Dee laid on her side, head on her bag. "Guess I'll work on my article before work," the woman murmured. With a heavy sigh, Dee Dee sat up in her seat before turning to her bag and reaching in. She pulled out a pink polka dotted journal and a pen before settling back in her seat. She made little scatting noises as she opened her journal to a blank page. She carefully then grabbed her bag and placed it on the floor before laying on her stomach and smiling genuinely as she focused her attention on her journal.

She frowned softly as she tapped her pen on the paper. She really wished her professor had given her a prompt. Whatever topic it was, it didn't matter. All he told her as he could not wait to see what she makes next. Did that mean he wanted the same article like the one he read? Or something different, but still in that range? SHe remembered Lalavava's suggestion, but she couldn't think of anything that had some sort of deep meaning. Honestly, her life was too exciting what with her brother and his secret lab he had before his parents found out about it when he was fifteen. Dee Dee groaned and pulled at her hair. "Jeez, Mr. Reeves!" She yelled to no one. The woman sat up again and glanced at the clock. Has it only been ten minutes? Dee Dee groaned once more. "I'll do it later," she pouted before placing the pen inside the journal and closed it shut before stuffing it back in her bag. Dee Dee gnawed at her bottom lip. She reached into her bag once more and pulled out her cellphone and opened her contacts. Maybe she could invite her friends over...

Dee Dee shook her head. No. They were probably too busy. Maybe she could text Soyen? Or Dexter? They went to the same university as Mandark did and surely they would be coming home too. She knows Dexter told her about it at some point reminding her to ask his mother to pick them up.

Dee Dee stopped scrolling through her phone when she landed on a familiar name.

Maybe she should text him. Just a simple hi wouldn't hurt, right? He was her best friend and Mandark did not seem like the type to give her the silent treatment. Dee Dee hesitated before placing her phone down on the coffee table. No. She would wait till later. Not now.

Dee Dee laid on the couch again reaching for the remote and turned the tv on before grabbing one of the couch pillows and hugging it tightly.

* * *

 **A/N: Here's chapter two and re-edited as well! :D I wasn't going to write it BUT I started to get some ideas that needed to be released CX So...this will be a multi-chapter thing...Hope you enjoy! Also...It would best to let you know that I ship Beau (Beau Tie) and Lalavava (Dee Dee's Rival). So** **yeah. -3- And also, I could see Dee Dee being really into writing considering in an episode (I forgot the title lol) she wrote poems.**

 **Thanks to** _Fl0ra_ **for the fave and follow! :3 It is so appreciated.**

 **DoctorPillow:** Haha, oh yeah its been a while for me as well...too long for me XDD but I am glad you enjoy it! :3

 **Fl0ra:** Haha aww, thank you! And also thanks for the fave and follow :3 It means so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Unspoken CHAPTER THREE**

 **Characters (c) Gennedy Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network**

 **Story (c) Me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)**

* * *

"So how long will it be until then?"

The pout was apparent in the blonde's voice when she spoke into the receiver her pink cell the mobile tucked securely between her shoulder blade and ear. The woman pulled her vehicle up onto an empty parking space of a small black and red-roofed diner. Patches of snow covered the front entrance of the small business and sills of fogged windows. Through the tinted glass, Dee Dee could spot a familiar old man-a fellow co-worker known as Billard-wiping at the window in slow circular motions. When the woman parked her car and crawled out placing her keys inside her bag the old man waved in Dee Dee's direction and she excitedly waved back.

The heavy sigh on the other line caught the woman's attention. "I don't know," her younger brother, Dexter, grumbled. His voice was thick with exhaustion. Next came in a female's voice. "It'll be a couple of hours." Dee Dee recognized the bubbly voice to be Soyen Chen's, Dexter's girlfriend. Dee Dee huffed. "A couple of hours?" She mumbled. "Well, I only work for half the day...Maybe I can pick you guys up!"

"That isn't necessary _,_ " Dexter quickly interrupted harshly, but his tone did not faze the young woman. "We'll be fine. We will just meet you at home. Probably by the time we get home mom and dad will be there. You said they were only out grocery shopping, right?" Dee Dee quickly nodded. "Yeah," she answered stepping up towards the diner. She opened the door and stepped inside. She sighed softly in content as the warm air greeted her. She could already smell the breath of eggs and bacon and freshly brewed coffee in the back. "They'll be back soon. It's the weekend and Dad doesn't work today."

"See? It all works out!" Beamed Dexter. Dee Dee had to fight hard to roll her eyes. "At least let me know when you guys are there," she said already removing her pink coat and hung it on the coat rack by the entrance doors. She entered the back and through the kitchen. There she spotted a few familiar faces who she waved good morning to through the billowing steam as she made her way toward the break room. "I have to see my favorite little brother and his pretty girlfriend!"

"It's only been a month, Dee Dee," Dexter spat. "We saw you during Thanksgiving!" Dee Dee could only roll her eyes. "Yeah, whatever! I miss you, can't I miss my baby brother?"

"No."

Dee Dee cracked a smile. "Ouch," she giggled. "Anyway, I'll let you go Dex. I just got to work."

"Save us a few pancakes!" Soyen exclaimed. "You guys got the best ones in town. I don't want to miss it!" Dee Dee snorted hearing Dexter sigh in exasperation muttering Soyen's name under his breath in annoyance. "You got it Soyen!" After that, with a simple goodbye, the line hung up. Dee Dee pulled her cell from her ear and placed it inside her bag where she sat it at a large brown table. A large black duffel bag was next to her which she recognized with a hidden smirk curling the corner of her lips.

"You just get prettier in that outfit every day." Dee Dee yelped. She spun around only to come face to face with a young man. He had brown hair, a few golden locks around his face with subtle freckles on his cheeks. He was about a foot taller than her, towering her height slightly and his arms crossed over his broad chest. Unlike her who wore a pink mini dress with a white apron and matching converses, he wore a white formal shirt with black khakis and matching shoes. His brown eyes twinkled at her disapproved expression her cheeks puffed out. "No fair, Travis," Dee Dee whined crossing her own arms. "I was supposed to scare you first!"

"Not today Bubbles," Travis said wittily leaning back with mirth. "We got a busy day ahead of us! We don't have time to fool around."

"Sometimes I forget that your my manager and not my friend," Dee Dee mumbled more or less to herself. Travis shrugged. "Such is life. Friends outside of work, but...co-workers at work!" Dee Dee giggled. "Smooth," she replied. The woman then exhaled. "By the way," she started after a moment's of silence, "my younger brother and Soyen are coming home, but they can't stop by this time. The traffic is too bad."

"Oh?" Travis blinked. "And let me guess...they want our famous pancakes, eh?" He grinned. Dee Dee snickered. "Soyen asked for them actually. Will that be alright?" She said. Travis nodded and winked. "Well, yeah," he chuckled, "but it's coming out of your paycheck." Dee Dee eyes were wide for a split moment before she sent the man a shrewd grin and chuckled awkwardly. "T-that makes sense," she muttered. Travis only chortled and patted the woman's shoulder. "I'm joking," he said, "it's on the house. I like your brother anyway, he's cool." Dee Dee wrinkled her nose. "Ew. You actually think he is cool?" It was two years ago when Dee Dee first met Travis. She was in her sophomore year of college and running short on cash for food as well as paying for her many classes. She also had an agreement with her father to pay for a part of her school-mostly half if she could-while her parents paid for the rest as a compromise. Seeking a job was possibly the hardest thing Dee Dee had done. She only ever had one job and she only worked for the first half of the year when she was only sixteen.

Luckily, it was Travis who offered the job. She met the man at the college in her sophomore year. It turned out he took almost the same classes as her which Dee Dee was baffled at the thought. She literally had no idea!

And she was even more in shock when she walked into the diner and found out he was the manager. She was thankful how patient he was with her as she went through the tense interview. Her heart was practically ready to explode!

And she was sure she nearly had a heart attack when Travis told her she got the job. Since then, the woman worked for Travis and grew quite close to the man. After Dexter and Soyen left college and along with other of her friends, Travis was by the far the closest she had gotten to for the past three years except for Lalavava. It was amazing how well the two got along considering Travis was her boss. Every time she was with the man, a flood of memories came rushing at her making the girl sometimes choke up but she always pushed past them with a shake of her head. It was somewhat surreal and it felt great to feel whole again just like she used to.

Every time Dexter and Soyen came home from university, the two would always drop a visit to Dee Dee's workplace. It was then when Travis and Dee Dee took their breaks and sat with the couple to munch on their famous "pancakes" (it was mostly Soyen that loved them. Dexter claimed his and Dee Dee's mother's pancakes to be the best which Dee Dee could not deny). It was almost like the golden days back when she was in high school. When Dee Dee, Mandark, Dexter and Lalavava would head for many of their hotspots like the park, a restaurant, and several others. Although, both Mandark and Dexter were always buzzkills on their trips complaining about every little thing.

Travis shrugged as if the answer should have been obvious. "Yeah!" He laughed in what sounded like disbelief. "He's a freaking genius!"

"More like an egg head," Dee Dee retorted. She smiled fondly. "But the stuff he did make as a kid was pretty neat, I won't lie about that," she mused in thought. "I'm too much of an airhead to come up with any of that!"

"Everyone has their own IQ," Travis responded. "You can be pretty clever when you want to be."

"That sounds a _biiiiit_ like a flirt," Dee Dee said while Travis gagged. "With you? Not a chance Bubbles. You're literally like my younger sister." Dee Dee giggled uncontrollably. After a few seconds, the woman then gasped and her eyes lit up. "Oh! I forgot to tell you," she said. She bounced on the balls of her feet. Travis only watched her, eyes moving with her. "My professor really liked my article. The sample one I sent you like last weekend, remember? And now he wants me to write another one and by Friday before the winter break begins!" As the woman talked the man began moving out of the break room with Dee Dee trailing closely behind him. "Isn't that awesome?!" Dee Dee squealed. Her large grin faltered slightly, however. "Thing is though," she continued, "I'm not sure what exactly to write about...And I only have a week and a half!"

"That's easy," snorted Travis. He reached for a rag on the counter and slung it over his shoulder. "Write about this place." He swiped his hand outward gesturing to the diner. Dee Dee wrinkled her nose. "Who would want to hear about this place?" she questioned with a slight sneer. Travis pointed a finger at her. "Hey! This is my humble abode you are mocking, missy," he scolded but smiled to announce his teasing. "Who knows, Bubbles. The man might enjoy it."

Dee Dee looked unsure. "I don't know," she murmured. Travis patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, you'll think of something," he reassured with one of his rare warm grins. "You are a poet afterall. I read your stuff before. So, I know anything that you will write will be just as great." Dee Dee felt her cheeks burn and she smiled up at the man bashfully. "Heh. Thanks, Travis," she coyly replied rocking back and forth of her hips. Travis shrugged. "No biggie. Just sayin' the truth." The man grunted and leaped over the counter. He cackled and threw the towel at Dee Dee's head who cried out as he did. "Let's get this business on the road!" The man announced earning a few cheers from his employers and a dark glare from a certain blonde.

o-OO-o

"And how long will that take?!"

The man hadn't realized his bellow had taken an audience until his violet irises glanced up and noted the many concerned looks that were exchanged between their partners and shot in his direction like targets. Mandark grinned sheepishly in the crowd before he turned away from them and turned a corner. This area was far more empty than the previous one so Mandark could breathe as he bellowed once more. "Damn, will you chill out?" His younger sister growled in his ear. He could hear the late morning exhaustion. Honestly, what was it that kept the girl up all night long that made her sleep well into the afternoon and miss her brother's flight? She hardly ever did anything as he always observed! "It's gonna be a couple of hours. Ain't my fault the traffic is awful."

"Yes, it is," Mandark scolded. He was thankful his sister was not in front of him for using that kind of tone with her. "What the heck were you doing last night that made you be late to pick up your only brother?"

"I was..." Lalavava's voice fell. Mandark could practically feel her embarrassment through the phone. "You were...?" Mandark droned waiting for the girl to continue. He leaned against the wall and huddled closer into his coat and red scarf. Lalavava gulped. "I was...banging my boyfriend...all night...well into dawn."

Mandark was silent.

"...Alright. Fine! I was up playing that new video game I told you about. Happy?"

"Very." Mandark rolled his eyes. "Are you still going to meet me here at least?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah," Lalavava replied. "So, make sure to stay there. If you get hungry, there should be a diner or something nearby. Hey! I think Dee Dee works there, so who knows. You might just catch her." Mandark went silent once more but more of deadly silent. Dee Dee? Did he hear that right?

"Er, M.D.?" Lalavava called visibly concerned. "Ya there, big bro?"

How long had it been since Mandark had last seen his oldest best friend? Three years? He was well into his senior year now in college, ready to get his degree in the following June. He hadn't really realized time flown by that quickly.

Well he did, but the man chose not to acknowledge it. If anything, he tried whatever means he could to forget about Dee Dee. Pretend everything never even happened. Although the hurt always remained. It was mostly Dee Dee who stopped calling him. Often times, the man tried to reach out by sending a small text or a voicemail but nothing went through. It was as if Dee Dee had cut the man completely out of her life. It was as if he never existed for her.

He couldn't blame her. In fact, he never did nor could he bring himself to. He still remembered that day vividly when he first left for college. The hurt was discernable in her eyes. The betrayal was written all over her features like a scripted book. It was so obvious it still pained even to that day.

But every time he thought about it anger festered inside him like boiling water. He always swallowed it back, however. After a couple of months of trying to reach out to the woman, the man gave up. It wasn't worth the effort anymore especially if Dee Dee was going to haul tail as she did. He was honestly hoping not to hear or see the woman during his winter vacation. Dexter and Soyen were the only expectations. Afterall, Dexter was his roommate as they went to the same university, but he figured he would hardly see Dexter during the time considering they were home for the holidays and Dexter left a day ago before him.

"Mandark? Hey? Did you hang up on me? I swear if you did-!"

"I'm here, Lala," Mandark mumbled still lost in his reverie. Lalavavava was heard relaxing. "Answer next time, alright?" she said after a slight pause. "C'mon M.D. it's been three years. It's not that awkward, is it? You're such a drama queen."

"Because you don't care and you would have kicked her ass if she ignored you as she did with me," Mandark rebuked. He was caught off gaurd hearing his own self curse. It was pretty rare when he did so unlike his sister who was born with a foul mouth. The only time he ever did swear was when he was upset, angry or one of his inventions blew into pieces. Lalavava chuckled. "Damn straight," she said. She cleared her throat. "But, hey. You meet her face to face this time, she has to talk to you. Dee Dee is pretty weird M.D., ya know that. But she can't avoid you forever just like how you can't avoid her forever...Besides I'm sick of hearing you moping about it like some emo teenager." Mandark couldn't help but smile. While his sister was quite crude and blunt, she always knew just how to kick him into gear. "I might just go to some cafe," he admitted. Lalavava hummed and clicked her tongue. "Up to you," she said. "I can't force you to do shit anyway...Not only that, I don't care," she added. Mandark's smile grew wider. That was the biggest lie he ever heard.

"Anyway, just make sure you tell me where you go exactly so I can come to get ya," Lalavava said. "But stay in _that_ area. Got it?"

Mandark nodded. "I got it," he replied. "I'll see ya in a bit." The raven-haired man hung up. He drew out a heavy breath while placing his phone into his pocket. His head tossed back leaning against the brick wall lips pursed and watching the ponderous clouds roll by. The wind began to pick up Mandark grimacing from the sudden breeze and he scoffed in annoyance. He always hated winter.

The man finally sighed after what felt like minutes. He might as well keep moving. While he was against the idea, it certainly did beat standing outside in the freezing weather and turning into a human popsicle.

Mandark swallowed his pride with a heavy gulp. _Here we go._

Mandark turned back to his original post where he stopped. He stood next to a small crowd who turned their heads side by side before crossing the street. Mandark's long legs were quick enough to blend into the horde of people until he approached the other side where a large black and red-roofed Diner stood before him and two large clear glassed doors. blue and light snowflakes decorated the windows and glass and a stream of lights reflected the inside of the small restaurant. Mandark remained in his spot in hesitation.

God, what if she was there? Lalavava mentioned that she worked in this very diner, didn't she? His hometown has very small and this was the only diner in town that existed so the answer was pretty obvious. Maybe she wouldn't notice him. He shouldn't be able to stand out.

Except for his height.

And glasses.

And perhaps his bowl hair cut that he managed to only grow a few inches throughout the years.

Mandark grimaced. If he were, to be honest, he stuck out like a sore thumb. He was the opposite of invisible and if Dee Dee was anything like herself still...Well, she won't hesitate to announce his presence with one of her smiles.

Then again, she did give him the silent treatment for a good three years.

" _Ugh_ , whatever," groaned Mandark. He might as well man up and get it over with. His sister was right after all. He couldn't avoid her forever.

But then again-

Mandark swung open the door and stalked inside before his thoughts could continue. He was embraced with welcoming warmth of the diner and the humidity of steam streaming out of the small window peeking into the kitchen in the far back by Mandark's side to the right. The booths were lined with families and couples and various strangers, their voices overpowering the holiday tunes that could be faintly heard. Blue glittering streamers with white lights decorated the backs of the booths, the tablecloths blue and white tiles. Mandark felt panic rise in him. He knew the streets were thronged with people shopping for their holiday gifts and last minute sales, but he did not expect a mob in a tiny diner.

In retrospect, he probably should have.

"You eatin' 'ere or what, sonny?"

"Gah!" Mandark leaped into the air and turned towards the harsh voice that resonated behind him.

It was a rather large and, dare he say, busty woman. Her face was tight and almost plastic looking under the thick make-up that she wore and her grey hair pulled back by a bun, not a lick of strand out of place. Like the few other waitresses he saw about, she wore a pink small dress with a grease-stained apron and matching converses. Her red pursing lips gnawed a toothpick, swirling it between her teeth as her piercing green eyes watched the boy. "Well?" The woman barked. Her voice was a deep and rough rasp obviously from years of smoking. She smelled of flour and cigarettes. "Uh-" Mandark choked. He coughed and spoke once more. "Table for one, please?" He squeaked. The woman rose a slanted broad eyebrow. "Right this way," she mumbled walking off. Mandark watched her with wide eyes and soon tailed behind her removing his coat and scarf in the process.

They bypassed many occupied red booths, the conversations growing louder and incoherent as they moved further. The woman stopped next to an empty booth and stood off to the side examining her pink nails while Mandark slid into the booth recoiling between his shoulder blades. It was obvious that Mandark was not much of a people's person. He never was friendly since he was a child. People were just too stupid for him to even interact with minus a few friends of his including his rival, and partner, Dexter and his girlfriend Soyen and youngest sister and, of course, Dee Dee. When the raven-haired scientist was seated the woman groaned under her breath. She plopped a red leathered menu on the table in front of him. "Your waiter will aid you soon," the woman said sliding the toothpick to the other side of her mouth and sauntered to the booth across from him. Mandark watched the woman intently and heaved a deep sigh from relief. "Jeez." He reached for the menu and opened it. With a groan in his throat, he placed the menu open on the table and laid his chin down absently reading the choices. He wasn't very hungry at that moment, so he doubted he would order anything except maybe a drink of some kind.

"Hey, blondey!" The waitress yelled across from the diner catching the attention of the others including Mandark. Mandark kept his head low, however. There was a brief silence and the conversations picked up once more.

And it wasn't long until a young blonde woman approached his table with a pen and pad in hand and a bright smile.

 _Here we go._

"My name is Dee Dee and I'll be your waitress so you have anything to ask, you can just call for me. Even yell just like Donna did!" Once again the woman giggled and Mandark sunk lower into his seat. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

There was no answer.

"Uh...Excuse me? You okay?"

Once again, no answer.

The man's heart fell into the pit of his stomach when he felt the menu being lifted from his hands, but the man put no effort into pulling his shield back down. Instead, he sat up slowly as the menu revealed him.

And he was met with those large blue eyes that made his heart throb.

"M-M-!"

Mandark chuckled blearily. He lifted a nervous gloved hand and waved at the woman. "H-hey Dee Dee..."

* * *

 **A** **/N: Chapter three is up! Sorry updates are so slow XD I...Struggled very hard to write this chapter haha. I hope it does not sound shitty like I think it does...Anyway! And yes I have one original OC for this story, but he's not exactly important...He just only really plays a small role in this for Dee Dee, I guess. As a friend only, anyway. Btw, I have upped this story to rated T for teen because there is mild suggestive jokes and language in this so...yep.**

 **Tziput13:** Oh, thank you! That means so much :D I really appreciate your words. I am also super glad you are enjoying my adaptation of adult Dee Dee! Hopefully, I can also make Dee Dee sound like herself in this lol. I'm kind of testing the waters right now with her and seeing what I can do. And also thank you for the follow :3 It means a lot.

 **Also thanks** _FAKYOU_ **for the fave haha XDD I love your username** **and also thanks to** MarianneNP **for the follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Unspoken CHAPTER FOUR**

 **Characters (c) Gennedy Tartakovsky and Cartoon Network**

 **Story (c) Me (Imaginativegoody2shoes)**

* * *

"You don't call me much anymore."

Bitter acid filled his mouth from the woman's biting words. Whether the blonde meant to say it out of spite or did not realize her loose words Mandark was not sure, but he _was_ sure of the anger that boiled up inside him. He swallowed his coffee thickly, gulping almost half of the mug before he sat it back on the table with a loud thunk. Dee Dee seemed to start from the sudden gesture and her eyes flickered up at him blue orbs blinking in confusion. Mandark tapped his fingernail on the handle creating only a rhythm he recognized before speaking his tone sounding dry, "I've been busy."

Dee Dee's eyes lowered to his brew. "Oh," she answered shrinking. Mandark corrected his tone now seeing her air change. Maybe she had not realized her words after all. "W-what about you?" He asked. Dee Dee shook her head. "I, uh," Dee Dee paused and chuckled wearily. "I've been busy too." She gestured to the diner with one hand. "Obviously," she laughed. Mandark nodded. "That's nice," he commented but never lifted his own gaze from the table.

Several minutes had passed, no words being exchanged and the other dodging gazes.

The silence between them was palpable and Mandark knew the silence was getting to the soot blonde as well. Every so often he saw her fidget whether it was shifting in her seat, twirling her pen in her fingers (which at one point came flying at his nose), or rasping rhythmically at the hardwood and worrying at her lower lip. The young man racked at his brain trying whatever conversation he could think of to start, but so far his mind was as empty as a dirt-filled road.

"...How's college been treating you?"

Mandark's eyes snapped up at Dee Dee's surprised she finally spoke with such a simple question. Honestly, he was thankful for it. He was just about ready to get and run for the door. He cleared his throat before speaking finding it rather raw, "it's been alright. Your brother is a formidable partner." Dee Dee smiled. "Dexter told me you guys still fight a lot," she seemed to muse and Mandark shrugged. "The longest we lasted was thirty minutes without quarrel. Your brother is a very impatient man. It's pretty tedious at times, but we work well."

"So would you guys call yourselves friends by now? Maybe even best friends?" He could hear her voice perk up here. His cheek twitched. Her tone was almost nostalgic.

Who was he kidding? It was all disgustingly nostalgic.

"Not in the least," smirked Mandark and Dee Dee pouted. "Darn," she mumbled crossing her arms and sulking. "You guys would so cute as friends! You even got told so in the yearbook in high school...Also at Huber Elementary too, hehe!"

Mandark quirked an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure that was just some dirty prank, and I was told you were the one involved." Dee Dee nodded her head vigorously almost looking like a loose bobblehead. At least she was honest. "Yep! It was cute," she said. "It was embarrassing," hissed Mandark and he took a long gulp of his drink. "I have never been more humiliated in my life!"

"But it was cuuuuuute" Argued Dee Dee again hands placed together in prayer over her mouth and the woman giggling insanely. Mandark watched her for that small moment and butterflies entered his stomach. He smiled stupidly, a grin all too familiar to him from his younger days. The perfect shade of rose licked at her pale face and her bright blue eyes illuminated with great intensity sparkling underneath the now afternoon sunlight beaming through the blinds next to the booth. The golden blocks cascaded only half of her profile, but nonetheless gave her that of a glowing appearance. Almost like an angel.

It was amazing how the woman still remained beautiful throughout the years, but it made sense. It was Dee Dee after all. His golden-haired angel. She was the most popular and prettiest girl in school. She was untouchable. At least in his reach. She was always bombarded by some crowd, boys sending catcalls her way when she entered her teen years, and a group of girls praising her dance and latest cheer in pep rallies. Compared to her, Mandark was nothing. He only had three friends in school which was Gwen, Becky, and some surfer boy he met when was eleven that moved as soon as they did meet. It turned out he was only in that town for the summer since his father got offered a job there. Only once had he gotten lucky in his freshmen year of high school when a girl named Rosie asked him out. It did not last, however, as Mandark found out rather quickly how bossy the girl was. Other than that, Mandark was like a ghost; invisible, unheard, and unnoticed.

But somehow the blonde always managed to find ways to hang out with him along with her younger brother and Lalavava. In fact, on most days she was always with their small clique. Rarely did she ever take a range check on them. Whenever she was questioned if she needed to be elsewhere the girl always shook her head and answered, "it's okay! They'll understand why I couldn't make it."

According to what Dexter told Mandark when the man asked him about it he could only shrug and say, "maybe popularity is not all it's cracked up to be" but Mandark doubted that was the case. She was way too outgoing to feel that way. Not the way she always smiled and always lit up the hallways.

"You're making that weird face again."

Mandark was pulled away from his reverie at Dee Dee's voice. Her brow was burrowed staring hard at the man and her lips pressed together. She blinked her blue eyes once before continuing, "you always make that...weird face when you're zoned out. Along with a weird perverted grin." Mandark balked.

 _Perverted?!_ He gaped.

"You're not like...imagining...things, are you?" The blonde played with her fingers. Now Mandark was flabbergasted. "Why would you even ask that?!" He hissed low enough so the other customers couldn't here. Dee Dee shrugged. "You're a guy," she said. "But it's not about me, is it? I mean if it is-!"

"No!" Mandark seethed.

Dee Dee closed her mouth ceasing her words. "Well, what _were_ you thinking about then?" She said after a pause. Mandark sighed deeply eyes closing. There was no possible way he could tell Dee Dee that he was, in fact, thinking of her. Not after that comment! Sure, his thoughts were innocent compared to other grown men, but it still made no difference. "It's nothing," he replied. Dee Dee paused once again. She turned her head towards the window this time looking out at the streets and watching people glide past the window.

"Is Lala picking you up?" She spoke. Mandark nodded. His cheeks were still burning from their previous banter. He rubbed his hands over his cheeks subtly trying to rub away the harsh rose. "Yeah," he answered. "She was supposed to be here earlier, but slept in." Dee Dee chortled. "Yeah, that sounds like her," she murmured. The blonde soot turned to him once again. "Uh, I-I better get back to work," she said already standing up. She dusted at her skirt and picked up her pad and pen. She hugged the pad and pen to her chest tightly and shyly shuffled her feet looking down at the ground. "I guess-I guess I'll s-see you around?" Once again, to Mandark she sounded unsure.

And quite honestly, he was weary himself. It was only a matter of time before the two companions passed by each other again especially in the tiny town. The man nodded after a moment. "Yes," he said with great reluctance. He honestly would have loved to see her again. Maybe catch up on the three years they missed, but by going by the expression on the girl's face and the fidgeting of her legs shifting from left to right he knew she did not agree.

Dee Dee nodded not meeting his gaze."S-see you," she muttered her voice barely above a whisper. With that, the blond turned from the boy and walked away, her steps small but quick. Mandark watched her, finding his eyes trailing to her hips which they moved side to side as she sped away and the man shook his head scolding himself. He turned away looking out the window and took a sip from his mug this time much slower than before. He found his heart fluttering in his hollow chest and his hands and knees felt weak. He breathed through his nose as he placed his drink back down and looked out the window placing his palms over his cheeks. He really prayed his sister would come to pick him up soon. He wasn't sure how much longer he could stay there.

He knew he could go to one of the shops across the street. There was one store that caught his attention which was an old pawn shop. He did need to find some parts anyway for his and Dexter's current project. The man looked over and saw Dee Dee at a table serving a small family; a husband and a wife along with their eldest son and youngest daughter. He saw them laugh, Dee Dee's bright smile plastering on her face. It was almost like a mask as real as it was. The blonde wrote down on the pad still keeping her lopsided grin before she looked over at Mandark but quickly averted her eyes back writing much more vigorously and he saw her ears turn red. He could only groan internally.

This was going to be one hell of a vacation.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! Another chapter is out! :DD I'm sorry for this one being a little shorter than the others ^^; I was kind of pressed for time because for one: me and my folks will be moving here pretty shortly so we've been getting ready for that and two: I have a request story someone asked for me to write and thirdly: I also have a one-shot on the way that branches of this story aaaaaand** **I still have that Fire Emblem one-shot series I have been trying hard to keep up with XDDD So, it's been a struggle :S But I hope this chapter suffices! Hehe, the plot has only just begun and soon the angst (or drama is more like it) shall begin shortly! ;D Along with fluff XDDDD Haha, anyway! Thanks for sticking around guys :3 It really means a lot! ^-^ Hopefully I can get in another chapter soon here as well as the others I am working on ;P**

 **mary . okeeffe . 16 :** Hehe thank youuuu! :3

 **tziput13:** Ugh! Your reviews are making me so happy, you literally have no idea XDDD Anyway, thank you so much! And its a relief that it didn't sound all shitty either XC I always get nervous about that esepcially bc I am still fighting pretty much now four years of writers block XDDD Haha! But thank you! :DD Your review made me super happy! ^^


	5. Story now on Hiatus for the time being

**_Heya. Soooo...at the moment, this story will be on hiatus for a couple months now. I just had recently moved and we have no WiFi down here (I am typing this on my phone) and I have a serious ton amount of work to do haha. There is just so much packing and switching addresses and phones and all that. And I won't be able to have any WiFi for a long while so I thought it would be best if I let my few followers know so they won't think I have given up this story because, I promise, I have not. :3 So, I am deeply sorry for the inconvenience, but I hope in a few months, I will get back into this._**

 ** _See you all later and thank you for taking the time to read this :3 Keep those pens sharp!_**


End file.
